Puckleberry Oneshots
by Chelsea75
Summary: Originally started as an iPod challenge but is now just oneshots based on songs. T for Puck's foul mouth.
1. Back To December

Back to December-Taylor Swift

The bells on the door of Upper East Eatery jingled as Noah Puckerman opened it. This wouldn't be a normal hangout place for him, he thought it was a little too hippie for his taste, but he was meeting somebody there. A very important somebody. A Miss Rachel Barbra Berry. He wondered why he was meeting her; she did ruin his life. He then had to remind himself that he was the one that called her. But in his defense he only called her because he was in the area and he was just checking on how she was doing. Even though he knew everything that happened with her. For the past four years he had Kurt secretly keep tabs on her for him. And the first thing he did when he got to the city was watch her perform. She was in Chicago on Broadway. She had a lead role and boy was she amazing. Puck was mesmerized by her. She had gotten so much more beautiful, if that was even possible. He almost went up to her after the show but he chickened out at the last minute. It wasn't until two weeks later that he was able to call her. She was shocked to hear from him but she agreed to meet with him. They set the time and place and after a little awkward small talk they hung up. After that Puck spent the rest of the night with his bottle of Jack wondering where it went wrong. He has asked himself that everyday for the past four years and never seemed to come up with a good reason. 'This is all her fault,' he thought, 'she's the one who broke up with me.'

_It was the last day of summer, Rachel was leaving for Tisch the next morning and Puck was leaving for UCLA the next afternoon. They planned to spend the whole day together before they had to say their goodbyes. They started the day with some breakfast and then they went to the movies. After that they stayed at the beach until it got dark. Then they had dinner and went back to Rachel's house._

_Before they got inside Puck gave her a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear that said 'I Will Always Love You.' She smiled. "They're beautiful!" She looked at the bear "I'll name it Tila." Puck laughed. "What?" _

"_The 'Ti' is from Tisch and the 'la' is from UCLA. It represents how we'll always be close. Metaphorically of course. Literally, we'll be as far as far can get." Puck smiled and kissed her. "I love you." She opened the door. "I love you too. Now let's get inside. Our improperness is not meant for everyone to see." They went inside. Puck laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If that was improper, what would the impending fuck that we're about to do be called." _

"_Noah!" Rachel scowled. "Sorry. Doing the hanky panky." She put her gifts on the counter. "How about making love?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her. "I'm okay with that." He then picked her up and ran to her room, both of them giggling up a storm._

_The next morning Puck woke up and noticed that Rachel wasn't lying next to him. He got dressed and went downstairs and saw her on the couch. The closer he got to her he realized that she was crying. He rushed to her and asked what was wrong. "I can't do it." She said in between sobs. He was confused. "I can't do us anymore." She continued. Puck was taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about?" She looked up at him. "God Noah, I love you so much but it just doesn't make sense that we continue to date. We're going to be so far away and you're going to California! There are going to be girls there that are going to be so much more attractive than me and you're probably going to want to be with them and I'm just going to be a hindrance. I'm probably being dramatic right now but-"_

"_Damn right you're being overdramatic! You're being crazy! I love you and only you and I wouldn't pick anybody over you." Rachel smiled softly but continued what she was saying. "But I know what I'm talking about. I've seen it happen before with other loving couples and I'm just saving us from the imminent heartbreak. I've made up my mind Noah. I'm sorry." She put her hand on his cheek. He started shaking his head slowly. He didn't want to accept it but he had to. He couldn't force her to be with him. He hugged her. "You're stupid for making this decision but I love you. And I'll be waiting for you when you come to your senses" Rachel smiled. "That's sweet Noah but I don't want you to. You need to have pure unregrettable and unhindered fun in California. He laughed, but then he started to cry. She wiped his tears. "Badasses don't cry." He laughed. "You've turned me into such a pussy." Rachel's dads' came in and tell Rachel that it's time for her to leave. Her and Puck hug and say their goodbyes and then she left. Puck sat back down on the couch, running his hands through his Mohawk. He looked up only to see the bouquet of roses still on the counter where they left it the night before._

Puck had finally spotted Rachel and walked to the booth that she was in. They hugged awkwardly and both sat down. They started talking. The small stuff like, 'How's life? How's your family. I haven't seen them in a while.' Then they are silent as they try to think of things to say. "Uhh." Puck stated. "I saw your show." Rachel smiled. "Really? What'd you think?" Puck smiled back. "It was great. You were great." She thanked him. Silence. "Why didn't you come see me after the show?" He shrugged. "I, uhh, just couldn't." She frowned, knowing why. "What show did you see?" She said after another uncomfortable silence. He shifted in his seat. "Friday."

"This past Friday?" She questioned. "No." He cleared his throat. "Three Fridays ago." Rachel cocked her eyebrows. "How long are you here for Noah?"

"Well, four years, I guess." Rachel looked confused. "I live here now Rachel. I'm going to NYU." Rachel looked shocked. "So I guess we'll be seeing each other from time to time now." He said.

Rachel looked away from him and out the window. After a few minutes Rachel looked back at him and she was crying. "Noah, I was wrong." She paused to see if he wanted to say anything but he didn't. "I was really wrong and the past four years have been torture for me. The last time I slept well was when I was with you." She smiled sadly. "I still have Tila." She started playing with her necklace. "Every single night I take my phone to call you but I stop myself. I tell myself that I deserve the pain. I mean, I was the one that broke up with you-" Puck put his hands on hers. "Stop that. You deserve the best. All the time." She started crying more. "I miss you so much." He wiped her tears. "Why would you miss me? I'm sitting right in front of you." She smiled. "I just want everything to go back to the way they were before." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "They already are."

* * *

Thanks for reading and there's more to come! Please review:).


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

Baby It's Cold Outside- Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer

In hindsight, going to Noah Puckerman's house to work on glee music when there was a blizzard warning was a bad idea. Now Rachel Berry was stuck. She bit her lip as she looked out of the window, hoping for repose in the powerful storm so that she could leave. Her still being there wasn't good, her and Finn were just on the mends and she didn't want to give him a reason to break up with her again.

"Yo, Berry!" Puck called from the living room. "Get your ass over here." Rachel slowly walked to him. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, gesturing for her to sit down. "Noah, I-I'm going to go." He looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? There's a blizzard outside. You're going to fucking freeze to death." She smiled. "While you're sentiment is touching, I really have to go. I had a great time but my dad's will be worried if I stay out in this weather." He stood up. "Your dads are in Napa for the wine festival, remember?" Rachel looked down at her hands. "Oh. Right." He took her hand and led her to the couch. "Sit." She sat down and started biting her nails. "Calm down!" Noah said. She looked up at him. "Sorry." He sighed and turned on the radio then he grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed her one. "Oh no thank you." She shook her head. "Just take it. Its lime flavored." He smiled. "I don't think that it's a good idea that we drink." Puck sat down next to her frustrated. "Stop stressing Rachel." He handed her the beer. "We're not going to get wasted and go streaking. It's just so that we can have a little fun. You're obviously going to be here for a while." She took the beer and smiled. "Thanks." She took a swig of the beer.

After a little while she finally loosened up, not even thinking about Finn. They were having fun just talking. Until they got interrupted by a loud radio broadcast. "In weather news, if you are in the Northwestern Ohio area you are in the blizzard path. And it's only going to get worse from here. Especially in the Lima, Findlay and Marion area. You are going to be the hardest hit. And it's going to last at least until tomorrow. So hopefully you are in a comfortable place because you are advised to not leave under any circumstances. Stay safe."

Rachel shot up and walked towards the door. "Oh my God, I have to get home." Puck followed her. "Did you not just hear them? You're not leaving under any circumstances." He stood in front of her. "I can't stay here all night Noah. What are people going to think?" Noah scoffed. "Since when did you care about that?" She looked away. "Si-Since I started dating Finn again." She said quietly. "He'll hear about this and then he'll get angry and then he'll break up with me again."

Noah opened his arms. "Come here." She crossed her arms. "I don't want to." He opened his arms wider and smiled. She sighed, "Fine," and went into his arms.

"I shouldn't be doing this." She frowned as she was hugging him. "Mhm." Puck smiled as he hugged her tighter. "Well at least I tried." She pulled away from the hug. "That's the spirit!" He said as he patted her back. He got another beer and handed it to her.

She shook her head. "Noah, absolutely not! You're trying to get me drunk aren't you? So that you can take advantage of me!" Puck walked over to Rachel and put his mouth right next to her ear. "I most definitely wouldn't need to get you drunk to take advantage of you." He said in a deep, low voice. "We both know that."

"I-I uh." She shivered as she tried to formulate words.

Puck smirked. "You uh what?"

Rachel took a few steps back. "I'm going to call a cab. They can drive me back safely." Puck laughed. "Again with this leaving business Rachel? Do you honestly think that there are any cabs available anywhere near here?"

"No." She said quietly. "But I don't have anything here so I can't stay."

"Rach. I have a sister and a mom. They might be gone for the weekend but they didn't take all their shit with them. There's plenty of shit left for you."

Rachel looked up at him. "I guess I'm stuck here huh?" He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch. "Duh. Finally you realize it! Now let's watch a movie. I think Rocky IV is on!"

Rachel took a beer off the table. "This is going to be a long night."


	3. True Colors

True Colors- Amy Diamond

It was nearing midnight at the Lima Denny's. It was pretty much deserted except for two people who were drowning there sorrows out in food and ice cream. Those two people were Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. After being embarrassed at the NYADA get-together by a rival glee club they felt like some food therapy would be best.

"Do you think Harmony ever loses at anything?" Rachel asked as she stuffed an onion ring un her mouth. Kurt took a sip from his triple chocolate milkshake. "No. She's been awesome since she was a fetus. Literally." They sighed.

Puck walked into Denny's. He loved going at midnight, there was never anybody there and he could stay as long as he wanted to. He went to go to his regular booth but then he noticed that it was occupied. "Wait a minute, is that Beyoncé and Berry? What the hell are they doing here?" He walked toward them.

Kurt looked up from his moping and noticed Puck coming towards them. "Rachel. Look." He nudged her. "It's Puck!" Rachel looked up just in time to see Noah standing right in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We could be asking you the same thing Noah." She said. "I always come here." He sat down and took one of their fries. "But you two don't."

Kurt's phone started buzzing. "Oh that's Blaine. I'll be back." He got up to leave. "Don't kill each other." He started leaving. "Or make out." He muttered under his breath.

"So, what's the deal?" Puck asked while eating another fry. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm not stupid Rach. You never stay up late or eat fatty foods so why are you doing it now?" She sighed. "Well if you must know."

"Yes I must." He smiled at her. She frowned and told him everything that happened to her and Kurt.

"Wow." Puck said after she explained. "That sucks."

"You're darn right that sucks. And now I just feel so discouraged. I'm not special anymore. What would NYADA want with me? I'm just a small town loser who has big city dreams that are never going to happen." She cried.

"Rachel." Puck took her hand. "Don't ever say that. Your dreams are going to come you can't give up!"

"Yes I can Noah! You don't understand. There were so many of them and they were all better than me. I'll just cut my losses now and get a more realistic dream. Maybe I'll become a teacher."

Puck frowned. "Rachel do you even hear the crazy you're talking right now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"A teacher? The Rachel Berry I know wouldn't settle for a crap job like that. The Rachel Berry I know would've stood up for herself and sang some kickass song right back at them and made them cry." Rachel smiled. "You know I'm right. Rachel, you're a fucking star. You're going to be blinding people with your radiance. Especially if you have rainbows with you." He motioned to Kurt. She laughed.

"Just be yourself. I can't remember the last time I heard you laugh like that. You're so stressed out about everything you're forgetting to have fun."

"Thanks Noah. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Now smile." She smiled. "Good. You need to do that more. It's one of the many reasons why I love you." Their eyes widened right after he said it. "As a friend, of course."

"Yeah, of course." She giggled nervously. "But seriously Rachel, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to call me up. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." She blushed. "I will."

Kurt walked up to the table. "Rachel I'm about to go. Are you ready?"

"Don't worry about it Beyoncé." Puck said. "I'll bring her home." Kurt eyed them suspiciously. "Okay. I guess." He turned to Rachel. "I'll see you later Rachel. Feel better and don't get home to late." He winked and walked out leaving Rachel blushing and Puck smiling.


End file.
